Ji Ning
Ji Ning is the protagonist of Desolate Era books. Overview He is the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and is an Immortal cultivator hailing from the Ji clan, he has two spirit beasts White and Qing Qing. He is currently a disciple of the Black-White College as well as Mount Innerheart and is the current master of the Starseizing Manor. Ji Ning is a dual refiner, training in both Fiendgod Body Refining (early void stage) and Ki Refining with his true body & Primaltwin (both being at the late void stage). History Originally born on earth, he lived his entire life suffering from an unnamed illness that bound him to his bed and prevented him from any strenuous physical exertion. In spite of this he displays considerable intelligence and manages to earn a large sum of money through online business. Later he dies at the age of 18, succumbing to his sickly constitution, willing the wealth he had acquired to assist children in trouble. After passing on and arriving in the Netherworld he was brought to Cui Palace to meet with its lord, Cui Jue. During his conversation with Cui Jue, he was enlightened on the structure of the Three Realms and was also informed that he was to be reborn into the Deva realm as an immaculate being, this being due to his actions to help others from his previous life. Before sending Ning off to be reborn, the palace lord imparted him with the Visualization Technique. After passing the bridge of despair and arriving before Granny Meng an "incident" occurred, which allowed him to avoid drinking Granny Meng's elixir and having his memories of his previous life removed. He took advantage of the confusion to be reborn into a new Mortal Realm with all his memories intact. He is reborn as the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and was made a candidate to be the next prefecture Lord of the Ji Clan in the West Prefecture. After being reborn, he decided that he will not waste his life in this new world, and thus began to quietly train in the Visualization Technique which Lord Cui gave to him, his soul quickly reaching the level where he was able to divide his mind in two (the level of an ordinary Zifu disciple). He later tells his parents that he will begin training in the Way of The Immortal and they instruct him to first begin training in a FiendGod Body Refining Technique before later beginning training in a Ki refining technique. He chose the Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Technique which is considered the most powerful one but also the hardest one to train in and later on also begins KI training in a water element technique. He trains for the next six years in the sword, archery and footwork and reaches the advanced levels in both the sword and footwork, after which his father brings him to an arena where he battles with a monster after a close battle he emerges victorious and his father informs him that he will arrange for him to battle a monster in the arena every three days. He later battles with a serpent monster in the arena and when he kills it, Serpentwing the xiantian level father of the serpent he killed attacks Ning in a rage, he only manages to survive thanks to breaking through to the one with the world level with his footwork while dodging Serpentwing's attacks. His father Ji Ishwin upon realizing Ning was in danger launches an attack at Serpentwing from a great distance causing serpentwing to flee, he gives chase but Serpentwing manages to escape from him. When he returns to see his son, Ji Ishwin observes his son's astonishing regenerative ability as a Fiendgod Body Refiner, Ning who had lost his arm during the fight with Serpentwing reattaches it. Immortal Level achieved: Houtian - from birth Xiantian - age 11 Zifu - age 16 Wanxiang - age 20 Primordial - age 30 (Primal Twin) Void - age 60 (Primal Twin) Celestial Immortal - age Book 1: 4-10 years old, Houtian Book 2: 10 years old, Peak-stage Houtian Book 3: 11 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as genius in West Prefecture of Ji clan) Book 4: 11 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as monstrous genius in West Prefecture of Ji clan) Book 5: 16 years old, Peak-stage Xiantian Ki/Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as monstrous genius in the entire Ji clan) Book 6 Chapter 25: 16 years old, Early-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Peak-stage Xiantian Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as monstrous genius in Swallow Mountain) Book 7: 16-17 years old, Late-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Peak-stage Xiantian Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as genius in Black-White school (Top martial school in An-chan County)) Book 8: 20-21 years old, Early-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Late-stage Zifu Godfiend Refiner Book 9: 30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Godfiend Refiner (acknowledged as one of the top geniuses in Black-White school) Book 10: 30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Godfiend Refiner Book 11: 31 years old - Main Body @ Peak-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Middle-stage WanXiang Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul 元神 (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Primordial Ki Refiner (acknowledged as monstrous genius in the entire An-chan County) Book 12: 34 years old - Main Body @ Peak-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Peak-stage WanXiang Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Primordial Ki Refiner (acknowledged as number 1 genius in the entire Great Xia World or called Darcian World in translation, accepted as disciple of Puti Supreme Being) Book 13: 64-70 years old - Main Body @ Early-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Late-stage Primordial Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner Book 14: 70+ years old - Main Body @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Early-stage Earth Immortal Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner Book 15: 70+ years old - Main Body @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Early-stage Earth Immortal Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner Book 16: 90+ years old - Main Body @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Late-stage Earth Immortal Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner Book 17: 90+ years old - Main Body @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Late-stage Earth Immortal Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Celestial Immortal (Ki refiner Class 3 Dantian*) (started to be recognized as Dark North or Bei Ming "Sword Immortal" of the "3 realms" universe) Book 18: ~100 years old - Main Body @ Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner, Late-stage Earth Immortal Godfiend Refiner Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 3 Dantian*) (becomes the savior of the entire Chi Ming realm - Great Xia is one of the many tens of large planets in Chi Ming realm, and Chi Ming realm is one of the many realms in the "3 realms" universe; acknowledged as monstrous genius by "3 realms" universe supreme beings) Book 19: ~100-200 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (breaks through from Earth Immortal Godfiend refining) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 3 Dantian*) Book 20: ~200-800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 2 Dantian*) Book 21: ~800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) Book 22: ~840 years old - Main Body @ True God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (acknowledged as a top-tier supreme being in the 3 realms universe) Book 23: ~1000-1300 years old - Main Body @ Ancestral God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Ancestral Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (becomes the ultimate/No. 1 supreme being in the "3 realms" universe and almost equal to Nuwa/Pangu level that created the "3 realms" universe) Techniques and Arts: Formations: * Thousand Sword Formation - Ninth Level (Keeps changing depending on the grade of swords used, higher ranked swords => harder to control) * Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword. Created by Daofather Heavenrake * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base Divine Abilities: * Hand * Evasion * Transformation * Heads, Six Arms * Vajra * Thunderbolt Eye * of the Luminous Heart * Hibernating Venom's '(Has not trained in due to harmful effects of the venoms) * 'Dragon’s Eye * Arcane Art * Archery * Wind of the Nine Heavens * Melodies of Virtue * Evasion Divine sense techniques: * Art * Art * Of The Mind * Slayer * Soulscour Inner Visualization Techniques * Visualization Technique Ki Refining techniques; * Element Art - Mortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Watersource - Immortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Sutra - Daofather rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques * Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Sword arts * The Five Elements Sword '''Capable of using the fire, water and wind portions of the art and their combinations * The Sword' # The First Stance; Lustrous Sword-Heart # The Second Stance; Manifold Thistlethorns # The Third Stance; Sudden Sword Light # The Fourth Stance; Sun in the Sky # The Fifth Stance; Moonlight Hiding the Sword # The Sixth Stance; Grand Dao Domain # The Seventh Stance; Horizontal Sword Execution # The Eighth Stance; Immortal-Devil # The Ninth Stance; Sword Roaming the Three Realms * The 'of Heaven ''' A defensive sword art developed by a Daofather Cultivating in Zifu Ji Ning is cultivating both Dire-Ice and Earthfire in his Zifu Dire-Ice: Snowspirit dire-ice (first grade) Earthfire: Goldflame earthfire (first grade) Daos: Lesser Daos * Dao of Rainwater (Mastered) * Dao of the Inferno (Mastered) * Dao of the Gale (Mastered) Grand Daos * Dao of the Sword (Grand Dao domain) * Dao of the Bow (Grand Dao domain) * Dao of Space (True Meaning of the Dao) * Dao of the Lotus (True Meaning of the Dao) Equipment: Darknorth Swords - Mysterious three part sword bought in the West Prefecture city, made from unknown materials but incredibly sharp later used for the Fiendgod Bloodforging technique. Thousand Bull Sword - Top grade Immortal rank sword formerly owned by immortal Juhua Rahu Bow - High grade Protocosmic ranked bow, the materials used in its construction came from the demon Rahu Heavenraker Swords - Nine part top grade immortal ranked flying sword formation, designed to be used for the Heavenraker Sword art, the blades have been infused with the 36-Layered Heavenrake Sword Formation Category:Characters